1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module comprising an amplification optical fiber that amplifies seed light by the supply of pumping light.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, processing technology that employs laser light is attracting attention and there is a greater need for a high-power laser light source in the fields of processing and medicine. Examples of laser light sources that have attracted particular attention among the various laser light sources include fiber laser light sources. In a fiber laser light source, an amplification optical fiber whose core is doped with Yb, Er, Tm or another rare earth element is adopted as the light amplification medium. When pumping light is fed into the amplification optical fiber, seed light that propagates within the amplification optical fiber is amplified. As a result, high-power amplification light is outputted from the amplification optical fiber or laser light is outputted as a result of lasing. The advantage with a fiber laser light source is that it is easy to handle the laser light because the laser light is contained within the amplification optical fiber and large-scale cooling equipment is not required due to the high thermal radiation characteristic.